Ryosuke and his lovelife
by i Love Keisuke
Summary: a new friend or a new lover ? :


Initial D:

1. Ryosuke and her love life.

Chapter 1: Meeting my destiny.

"Aniki are you free tomorrow night?" said his little brother.

"We don't have race tomorrow and I'm finished making the simulation for the upcoming race this Sunday. I guess I'm free tomorrow?" said his Ryosuke while typing on his laptop. "Ok then. I will just tell it to mom." Answered the blissful driver young driver and then he left the room. "I wonder why he asked for my schedule tomorrow?" he curiously said to himself.

_While __On the dining table…_

"Ryosuke your free tomorrow right?" said his mom while waiting for his son to sit down. "Yes I 'am mom, why?" said the curious guy. "Well that's great, you see my best friend Yumiko has a daughter is going here in Japan, she has been studying in united states of America and she is going back here tomorrow, so we need a tour guide for her". Said his cheerful mother, "You want me to be her tour guide?" asked anxious driver. "Yes, you two should stay first in Tokyo cause she will reach Japan in night time. Her mother will be here in Sunday." Said his mother, "That means that I have to be with her for 2 days." Said Ryosuke, "Please do it my boy, you will bring her here Friday morning cause she is going to wait for her mother here" said his mother in a sweet voice. "Do it Aniki" said his younger brother. "Why don't keisuke go to her?" asked Ryosuke. "Your brother is not as responsible as you," Said his mother in a slightly angry way. "Look at him when he eats there are many crumbs left." She added. Keisuke look at them in a sad way. "Alright I will do it" said Ryosuke. "What does this girl looks like?" he asked his mother. "I will give you a photo of her later," Said his happy mother.

After eating they all went to the living room. Keisuke sat on the couch as if he is really tired. Their mother gave them the picture and the she left. They noticed that her name is written on the back of the photo.

"Aniki she's is a pretty girl," Concluded his brother. Ryosuke just nodded. He find her really beautiful, to him she looks like a goddess, her long black hair and her fair skin attracted Ryosuke the most, but of course he doesn't want to let his brother know his opinion about the girl. "Her name is Keiko Echizen" said keisuke, "that is a female version of name right?" he added in an asking way. "I guess so" said Ryosuke.

Not long the morning came and he is preparing his things, the keisuke came to his room. "Aniki good luck, Hehehe" he smiled devilishly as he wants to tease his brother. "I'm fine." He said then he just nodded. "Mom asked me to give you this phone; she already left to the hospital. She told that you should use this phone when you reached Tokyo." Said keisuke while he gives the phone to his brother, "I'm going then" Said Ryosuke.

Ryosuke left his room and started his FC. The sound of his car can be heard around their garage. He waved goodbye and then he left.

Not long he finally reached Tokyo. He checked in a hotel to be ready for her arrival. He fell asleep because he finished the simulation for the race last night. Around 5:00 he woke up and then he took a bath left for the airport.

When he reached the airport his phone rang, "hello is this Ryosuke Takahashi-san?" said by a girl, "yes I 'am. Who is this?" asked Ryosuke, "I'm Keiko Echizen the one you are going to pick up. I'm already in the waiting area thanks and sorry to bother you" said Keiko, "alright then I will be there in minute" said Ryosuke then he put down his phone.

"Hi Takahashi-san" then she bowed, "you can call me Ryosuke-san" said the shy guy, Ryosuke helped her with her luggage and they went to the hotel. "What are the things that interest you?" asked the young girl. "Well I like cars and I had my own team" said Ryosuke. "To tell you the truth I like your car, it is an FC right? Actually I want to drive an FC when I retire" and then she fell asleep resting on Ryosuke's shoulder, Ryosuke felt a weight on his shoulders and then he saw a beautiful goddess leaning on his shoulder , her long black hair covering the upper part of her body. He moved her to body to the bed to let her have a proper sleep. He went to the kitchen and he makes a coffee and then he drank it in the bed room while he watched her sleep. Not long before he fell asleep as well and the morning came.

Keiko woke first and then she realized what happened yesterday. Her face turned red as a tomato then she saw Ryosuke asleep on the couch. "Oh no, I let him sleep on the couch, it's rude of me, but I don't want to wake him up." She said to herself then she put a blanket on Ryosuke. She took a bath and then she cooked a breakfast for the two of them. When she was about to wake up Ryosuke, she noticed that he was about to wake up but according to his mom he was not sleeping properly because of his school and because of his team, she decided to sing but she thought that it would wake him up and she thought about what happened last night she choose to sing try

"Full moon sways

Gently in the night of one fine day

On my way looking for a moment with my dear

Full moon waves

Slowly on the surface of the lake

You were there Smiling in my arms for all those years

What a fool

I don't know 'bout tomorrow

What it's like to be

Ah..."

Ryosuke heard her because he was awake when she entered the room, he was surprised that she would do that for him, he felt happy and then he smiled and blushed. Keiko noticed what happened and then she hugged Ryosuke and then she tickled him. "Hahaha stop it Keiko, it hurts" said the laughing Ryosuke. "Get up breakfast is already ready. Hmmmft hehehe" said Keiko. When Ryosuke stood up he tickled her and then she fell on him because she was surprised they fell on the floor. She landed on top of her, he held her face and then he stared at her. Keiko bites his hand and then she ran on the kitchen. The two of them chased each other until they reached the kitchen. Then the door bell rang, Ryosuke went to open the door. He was thinking that he is starting to like her. When he opened the door he was surprised to see his younger brother and Fujiwara on the door. "Aniki, so where is she?" said keisuke as they entered the room. "We are about to eat our breakfast and fixed ourselves then go home" casually said by Ryosuke, "You two have a seat let's eat our breakfast" said Ryosuke while Keiko gets 2 more plates. "Who cooked this? Aniki is this you're cooking? I can't believe it?" said keisuke. "Keiko cooked it keisuke" said Ryosuke in a higher pitch of his voice. "So you are keisuke, hi nice meeting you I'm Keiko and yes I cooked this food, why don't you like it? I can cook another food or let's asked food on the hotel's restaurant?" asked Keiko. "Yes I'm keisuke, no the food in here is fine. I'm just wondering who cooked the food. You see, I think my brother is no good in cooking" whispered keisuke. "So you think your culinary skills are better than mine?" said Ryosuke. "Gomene Aniki gomene…" said keisuke. After they ate they waited for Ryosuke on the living room. Keisuke, Keiko and Takumi talked about Ryosuke. "How is my brother treating you Keiko-san?" asked keisuke, "well he is really nice to me, why?" said the curious girl. "No nothing much?" said keisuke. _This is strange? Brother being nice to a girl? Especially towards her, he barely knows her? Maybe because she looks like Kairi, _keisuke thought to himself.

They all went back to Akagi. They rode using their respective cars. Keiko seated on Ryosuke's FC. "Can we go to a craft store later?" asked Keiko, "sure, let's just inform keisuke and Takumi" answered Ryosuke.

On the next gasoline station Ryosuke told them where they were going and Takumi decided to go home. Keiko switched her ride and went with Keisuke. "Keiko-chan, do you like Aniki?" asked Keisuke, "I think he's nice and I think I'm comfortable when I'm with him. Why keisuke-chan, is something bothering you?" asked the curious girl, "you see I think you are a nice girl and I just want you to be careful and not be like his 'fan girls' cause if you do became one of them he will hate you" answered keisuke, "I will be careful then" she answered and giggled.

When they reached the craft store, Ryosuke and keisuke is surprised with what she bought. They thought that she was just going to look at the paintings there, but she bought the materials that are being used by great painters. "What are you buying?" asked Ryosuke while watching her, "I'm going to but a big and small canvass, red, black, white, blue and yellow paint, a paint brushes, mixing plate and a apron" said the precise young girl. "Wow! Aniki, I think she really knows what she is doing" said the younger Takahashi. "Keiko-chan, what are you going to paint?" asked Ryosuke. "I'll tell you later" then she giggled.

When they reached home, they went to the dining room together. Keisuke was there already because Ryosuke waited for her to fix her things. After they seated Mr. Takahashi started asking questions. "How are you doing with my sons?" said the quiet looking doctor. "Well I like them both, they are two different individuals and that's making me more curious about them." She safely answered his question. "Which of them you like better?" asked Mrs. Takahashi? "I like them both, if possible I want to have them as my brother and call them Aniki" she said and then she giggled. The two boys' face suddenly turned red. After eating the three of them went to her room. "What are you going to paint?" asked keisuke. "I'm going to paint my real mother" she said clearly. "I'm a not their real child, I'm just a orphan." She said. "I came to the their house, in the Friday the 13th, my parents said that a young girl about in the same age as me came to their house, we were both filled with blood, her blood clearly shines in her black long kimono. We had the very same eyes, very same red eyes they always say. After I came to them their family fortune grew big and we became and famous. My mother is thankful to my real mother cause she brought me to them, they had me as one of daughter." She added. "You mean you had a sister?" asked Ryosuke. "Yes, but she ran away not long after I came, my parents done everything to find her we were not able to find her" she answered then tears rolled in her eyes. Ryosuke hugged her and then keisuke knocked on the room and then he went in and then he saw them, he quickly tried to run out of the room but they stopped him. They told him the story and then the two Takahashi watched her paint.

When she is finished, they saw two people in the canvass a young girl wearing a black school uniform and an older girl carrying a child and she was filled blood, they are similar in length of hair and their red eyes. The two of them are amazed to see her painting and watching her paint. They think that she is really amazing girl.

The brothers went back to their room and sleep.

Chapter 2: My past and my future.

Part 1:

On the next evening, Mrs. Takahashi gave them the very big decision that was also decided by Yumiko.

"Keisuke what do you think of Keiko?" asked his mother? "She is really nice, I kinda like her" Said the blushing keisuke. They waited for Keiko and Ryosuke to come down, and then Suzuka Takahashi showed Keiko her mother. "Surprise, I'm here already my little darling!" said Yumiko. Keiko quickly hugged her mother and then they heard a barking poodle. "Karupin I missed you" said the cheerful girl and then she released the dog from its cage. "I don't know that you had a pet" said Ryosuke. "Maybe I haven't told you yet" she answered. While the family is reconciling suddenly Keisuke's tummy growled. "Oh, sorry keisuke-chan, let's eat" said the girl who is stopping herself from bursting to laughter. "Yeah" said the blushing boy. When every one is seated, Emiko and Yumiko told them their decision.

"We decided that Ryosuke and Keiko will be engaged" said Emiko. Keisuke, Ryosuke and Keiko were all surprised about their plan. Keiko quickly objected. "But mom and aunt we barely know each other" Said the shocked girl. Ryosuke was too speechless to speak. "That's it and no more buts" said Yumiko. "You two will get used to each other and soon you will be able to love each other" said Emiko "just like my husband and me, we were just arranged to be with each other but look at us now we have a very happy family. We were blessed with 2 great sons" she stated. Keiko quickly ran to her room where she cried herself to sleep. The door was unlocked so Ryosuke entered the room and watched her sleeping. He used his hand to comb his hair and said "knowing you, you want to live your life to the fullest, you don't want things like this to stop you" then a tear rolled down his face. Unknowingly Keiko grabbed his hand but she is still asleep.

Ryosuke told his friends about the engagement and they reacted negatively. "How about Kairi?" his friend Fuji angrily said. "Well I just have to talk to her" said the gloomy Ryosuke.

_She did not accept me before because I didn't join the professional teams that invited me. But I still have feelings for her. _He thought.

Suddenly his phone rang, and there was Keiko calling him.

"Ryosuke, I'm here at your school right now. I'm going to enroll today but I'm kinda lost in here" said the confused girl. "Alright, I'm coming. Where are you now?" asked Ryosuke. "I'm here at my car outside your school, I'll be waiting then" said the timid girl. Outside the school Ryosuke saw two FD's. Keisuke got out of his car and said "Hi Aniki". Then Ryosuke went to the black FD and he got in. "Ryosuke, I'm sorry to bother you, and about the thing that happened earlier this morning, I realize that I shouldn't react that way. I was too naïve to be that way. I know you don't want it too. Even if you do like it is not your own decision. We were just forced to have that engagement. Last night I dreamed that while I was sleeping you went to my room and then said _knowing you, you want to live your life to the fullest, and you don't want things like this to stop you,_" Said the embarrassed Keiko. Ryosuke blushed because what she said is true. "Don't worry it is going to be fine" Said the nice guy. "You shouldn't worry about those things" he added.

The three of them went to registrar and fixed her papers, and then Ryosuke introduced her to his friends. "Fuji, Kaidoh, Sasuke, and Ryoma this is my future wife Keiko Echizen" he proudly said. Fuji and Sasuke gave her a scary glare. "How the school?" Fuji asked.

"It must be the first time of an ugly duckling to attend this type of school." Ryoma remarked.

Keiko lowered her head and turned back, when Kairi joined the guys with Sasuke.

"You guys are rude, you know." Kairi said with a smile.

"Oh really, I'm just telling the truth, right ugly duckling?" Sasuke replied as he looked at Keiko.

"I don't think its fun to make a fool of her, let's go!" Kairi said.

Sasuke looked at Kaidoh for a second before he patted on her shoulder as he followed his friends. Keiko sighed and walked out of the school to a quiet place.

"What had I done? Why do they hate me so much?" Keiko asked herself as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You've done nothing wrong?" Keisuke said as he sat down next to her. "It's just some nonsense from those rich kids!"

"If I was to object the proposal, they wouldn't have hated me so much, I guess!" Keiko said.

"It's not your fault. Aniki or I don't have the choice when come to marriage issue. He knew it well and those guys too. The only problem is his friends." Keisuke replied. "I sometimes don't understand why Aniki chose to be with those guys."

"Are you sure?" asked Keiko

"You like Aniki?" Keisuke asked.

Keiko nodded, "I'm silly, right? I told myself that I shouldn't, but I still love him. Keisuke, promise me that you won't tell anyone even your brother, please."

Keisuke nodded.

Ryosuke was busy talking to the officers so he was not able to protect her from their hurtful words. When he noticed she was gone he panicked and looked for Keiko. Kairi made this very angry, she wanted to be with Ryosuke again because she realized that she was really in love with him not only to his driving skills. She chassed Ryosuke because she wants stop him from finding her, upon reaching home he saw Keiko with keisuke on the kitchen cooking their meal. "Since when did you like cooking keisuke?" his brother asked. "Gomene Aniki gomene" said keisuke "at least I want to improve my culinary skills" he added. Keiko giggled upon hearing them argue. Ryosuke quickly hugged her, keisuke was surprised. He walked out of the room and watched them talk.

"How is your day?" asked the shy girl. "It was a lot fun because you came" replied Ryosuke. "Oh really?" asked Keiko and then she laughed. "Yeah, let's try this food" answered Ryosuke. "Keisuke cooked that curry" said Keiko. "I might get food poisoned" replied Ryosuke and then he laughed this made keisuke very angry and he went to the room he gave his a headlock and said "if you don't want to taste it than you should get hungry" Ryosuke and Keiko laughed at him.

Part 2:

The following day keisuke and Ryosuke were both surprised because Kairi visited them. "Ryosuke hi I just came by to say hi to you and your future wife" said the cheerful girl and then she saw Keiko and then she kissed him on his cheeks. "Good afternoon keiko-san" greeted Kairi. "Good day to you Ms. Kairi-san" replied the quiet girl. "Ryosuke why is she calling me miss?" asked the curious enemy. "She is actually 4 years younger than you" answered Ryosuke. "And you are going to get married to her?" asked Kairi. "Yes I am" proudly answered Ryosuke. Keisuke reminded his brother about the Project D's meeting on Akagi and they all went to see the other members of the team.

They all went to Akagi using their respective cars except for Ryosuke. When they reached the top Ryosuke introduced Keiko to all the other members. "Guys, this is Keiko Echizen, my fiancée" Said Ryosuke. Kairi gave them an innocent smile. "Good day to you" said all the members of the team. Kenta noticed that Kairi was having a fierce glare. "How are you Kairi-chan?" asked Fumihiro. "I'm fine Fumihiro-chan, so how are things going on your team?" asked Kairi. "The things here are fine. I'm going to talk to Ryosuke first" said Fumihiro. Keisuke asked Keiko to show him what's inside her car. When he saw the enormous sound system and some plasma monitors he was shocked, he saw also saw a laptop with an internet connection at the back. "Keiko can we try playing some music in your car please" begged the amazed boy. "But you are having a meeting keisuke" answered the worried girl. "Just for a while only" answered keisuke. "Alright" Keiko gave up. Keisuke giggled and then Keiko granted his wish. Everyone was surprised about Keiko's car sound systems. Kenta went near them quickly to check them up. "Keisuke this is noisiest car I ever seen" said Kenta. Keiko giggled. "You like this kind of songs too? It is noizy tribe by move right?" asked keisuke. "Yeah I love their songs" said Keiko. "Do you have the song dogfight?" asked keisuke. "yes I do" answered Keiko and then she played it. Ryosuke looked at them and then he just smiled. "Ryosuke, your brother seemed to like her a lot huh?" asked Fumihiro. "Yes" answered Ryosuke. "How about you, do you like her?" asked Fumihiro. "Yes, I do. She seemed different from other girls" he answered.

Kairi approached Keiko and suddenly she asked her for a race. "Keiko lets have a race?" asked Kairi. "Sure but will Ryosuke allow it?" answered Keiko. Kenta quickly ran towards Ryosuke and told him what was happening. Kairi pulled Keiko away and brought her to a place where they can privately talk. "If I win you would stay away from Ryosuke" said Kairi. "What if you lose?" asked Keiko. "I will stay away from him" said Kairi. "It's a deal then" answered Keiko. They went back to where the cars are. Ryosuke tried to stop them but he failed. "Ryosuke, please don't stop us. She is determined cant you see?" said Keiko. "It will be nice if you do the count down for us Ryosuke" said Kairi who almost felt like crying. The members of project d were all surprised about their race. The 2 girls decided to have a dogfight race. Ryosuke decided to do the count down.

5…

The engine of Mazda/efini RX-7 (FD3S), and the Nissan SilEighty roared.

4…

3...

2…

1…

The 2 cars started their downhill race. Kairi was able to block Keiko from the first corner. From the sound of the turbine Ryosuke noticed that Keiko's car is a single turbine FD. Keisuke confused about the chances of Kairi or Keiko from winning. Keiko was a pro racer but she don't know the turf well and her car is a single turbine even though her FD is faster than Kairi's car it may have a lot turbo lag. While Kairi is also a good driver and she knows the place well this is also her home turf. He realized that he was starting to think like his brother and then he thought_ I am starting to be like Aniki this is bad. I might only think about my medical things and bla bla…_ and then he shook his head and giggled.

"Who do you think will win Ryosuke?" asked Takumi. "I don't myself either; their chances are equally matched since they are racing here in Akagi" answered Ryosuke. "You mean that if raced in another place one of them will be clearly become the winner?" asked Takumi. "Yeah" said Ryosuke. Keisuke approached them. "Like example if they raced in Saitama Keiko can win easily, remember what happened on Keisuke's race? Keiko will be having the same advantages that Kyoko had" Explained Ryosuke. "What's with my race in Saitama had to do with the race that they are having now?" said keisuke and then his face blushed and he went to his FD to think. He thought that _I remember I have been thinking about her since we last raced. Her black beautiful FD that I once fixed and used that car saved me. Kyoko Iwase, Kyoko …_

_What am I thinking again? Now is not the right time to be thinking about her. I must focus on my driving and defeat my ultimate rival Takumi Fujiwara. But she is beautiful keisuke, can't you see? She really loves you and you love her too._

"say what????????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" keisuke screamed inside his car. "Keisuke are you ok?" asked Kenta while knocking on Keisuke's car. Keisuke pretended he was asleep and then he blushed again.

Keiko was still on Kairi's tail. Kairi was starting to lose her concentration. On one corner there was a cat that just passed the street making her pull back. Keiko quickly took her line and then she outran Kairi on the straight ways and she won. On the finish line they talked. "Why did you stopped?" asked the curious Keiko. "There was a cat that passed and that made me stop. I guess I have to stay away from Ryosuke then. I'll be going" Said the teary Kairi. Keiko grabbed her hand and said "I don't want you to stay away from him, from us. I want us to be friends." Then she smiled. Kairi hugged her and said "thank you. You are a really nice girl. But if you will Ryosuke I will challenge you again and I will defeat you". Kairi went home and then Keiko returned to the peak. "Ryosuke I won. I won for you" said Keiko. He hugged her and then they heard a sound of a rotary engine. There they saw a black FD a girl wearing a white closed neck blouse and a mini skirt went out of her car. They were all surprised to see Kyoko. Keisuke went out of his car because he thought that it was Keiko. He was surprised to see the girl that he loves. "Kenta is that her?" asked Keiko. "Yes, she is. Her name is Kyoko Iwase" answered

"What are you doing here?" asked keisuke. "I'm here to support you on your last race on Saitama. The other guys on our team asked me to give you these flowers" said Kyoko. _If it is not now when will I tell her? He thought _"Kyoko do... do you want some juice?" asked keisuke. "No thanks I'm fine" she answered._ This is so cute he is shy she thought _"will you be my… my girlfriend kyoko?" asked keisuke. "What?" said kyoko. He hugged her and then she said "yes, I want to be your girl"…

Chapter 2: The proposal  ……

One day keisuke decided to bring kyoko to their house at Akagi... 

"Kyoko I want you to meet my little sister Keiko. Keiko this is kyoko my … my girlfriend" said the shy keisuke. "Good day to you kyoko" said the charming Keiko. "I thought you are only two keisuke?" said the confused kyoko. "Any ways good day to you too Keiko" she added. "She is my brother's fiancée so we are not really brothers and sisters" explained keisuke. "Excuse me I will just talk to my future husband" she said cheerfully and then the three of them giggled.

"Ryosuke what are you doing?" asked Keiko. "I'm just doing my report for the hospital" said Ryosuke while he stopped typing at his laptop. "You are so cute" said Ryosuke and then he touch her on her cheeks and he pulled it. "Awww… that hurts you stupid brother" Said Keiko. "Oh really nee-san?" said Ryosuke as if he was trying to tease her. "Keisuke why did she called your brother Aniki? And why did he call her nee-san if they are getting married? Asked kyoko. "We promised her that we will be her brother before we are told about their engagement. When we already knew about it we decided that we will treat each other as brothers and sister until they get married." Answered keisuke.

While Keiko went to the kitchen to get some food, Ryosuke talked to his brother about his surprise plan for Keiko. "Keisuke tomorrow is Keiko's 18th birthday and I'm planning to make a surprise party for her." Said Ryosuke. "What are your plans for tomorrow Aniki?" asked keisuke. "Can you two help me set the venue? I asked Fumihiro to give out the invitations" said Ryosuke. "It will be nice if it will be in a garden like restaurant" he added. "I want to help" said kyoko. "I know a good place that is just near here" she added. "Thanks kyoko" said Ryosuke. "I think it would be nice if we would give her a mini debut. Every girl dreams of having one" Said kyoko. "That's a good idea, but I think we should stick the party's decoration with cars" said keisuke. "Yeah" said Ryosuke. "I will tell her everything tomorrow" firmly said by Ryosuke. "That's more like it Aniki" Said keisuke. "I have to go now keisuke, bye" said kyoko. "Take care. I'll miss you" said keisuke. "Want me to bring you home?" he asked. "No, its ok" said kyoko and then she waved goodbye to the guy that she loves.

Keisuke went with her to her FD and then she left. Keiko was sad because kyoko left already. "Ryosuke eat your cake or I will get angry" said Keiko. "Yes mother" said Ryosuke. Keiko giggled and then she rest on his shoulder while he ate. "What's the matter?" asked Ryosuke. "I just felt tired but I'm really not just want to be a chibi again" said Keiko and then she giggled. Ryosuke put some icing on Keiko's nose. "What's that for?" said the angry girl. "Ochibi you're a lot more cute when you're mad" said Ryosuke. Keiko chased Ryosuke and they are just enjoying their moment when keisuke barged in. "what a sweet couple" said keisuke. "You are just jealous because your wife already left" said Keiko and then Ryosuke laughed with her. "What wife?" said the angry keisuke and then he blushed. "Keisuke kyoko sitting on the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" sung Keiko. Keisuke blushed and then he chased her. When he got her he tickled her and she started bursting into laughter. Ryosuke quickly grabbed her and he carried her around. "You are light, you should eat more. You might get sick easily" said the worried Ryosuke. "I heard it's your birthday tomorrow? Another monster was born on this world" said Ryosuke and then he giggled. "Yes another monster is born on that day" said Keiko and then she pinched his cheeks.

Kyoko finished the preparation of the venue of Keiko's party with the help of her friends and Nobuhiko Akiyama. Ryosuke went out to buy Keiko a necklace that has a pendant shaped like FC. He was really excited yet scared to propose to her. He also bought some flowers for her. He saw Mako buying some flowers. "Ryosuke-san how are you doing?" asked the very shy girl. "I'm fine thanks" said Ryosuke. Ryosuke was confused because there are so many flowers that are there on the shop. "If you are going to give a flower to a girl I think it should be daffodil and if you fell in love at first sight with her you should give her Gloxinia" said Mako. "Thanks a lot; I want to give her roses too" Said Ryosuke. "Please give that girl a pink carnation when I left" whispered Ryosuke to the shop owner. When he left the shop owner gave Mako the flower. She was happy because she did not expect these things to happen.

"Keiko where are you?" asked Ryosuke. "I'm here" said Keiko. "I bought you some flowers" said Ryosuke. "Wow they are beautiful" said Keiko. "Do you like it?" asked Ryosuke. "Of course" said Keiko. "I got this from you. They are special to me" she added. "Thank you so much" said Ryosuke. "Why are you thanking me, you gave this to me?" asked Keiko. "You know, among the guys I met you and your brother are one the real friends I have, you amaze me so much thank you" said Keiko. "I'm hungry let's eat I want to taste your cooking it is like heaven when I eat your dishes" said Ryosuke. "You know you really know how to fool girls" said Keiko and then she giggled. "Come on I'm not like that" said Ryosuke. He let the girl walk first. Keiko did not noticed that there is a rug on her way so she slipped and when she was about to fall he catches her and then he hugged her. "I love you?" asked Ryosuke. "I love you too" said Keiko. He kissed Keiko and then she hugged him. Keisuke saw them but he decided not to interrupt them.

On the next day, while Keiko was on her photo shoot. Ryosuke with the help of Keiko's co-workers he took her to the restaurant. There they happy to see her. When they reached the place Ryosuke removed the blind fold on her eyes. "Happy birthday Keiko" said Ryosuke. She was surprised because she doesn't know anything about their plans. Ryosuke put the necklace ob her neck and he asked if … "will you marry me?"

"Ryosuke I … I want to marry you. I love you Ryosuke" he hugged her anD every one gather around them and then they started the party.


End file.
